Castillo de arena
by akasha-bennington
Summary: A Mello le gusta la playa pero a Near no, y mucho menos como para celebrar allí su cumpleaños. ¿Seguirán con la misma opinión al final del día?. Mello x Near, Matt x Mello implícito


**¡Holas!**

**Como bien amenacé, he vuelto muajaja. Y para colmo este no es uno de los fics que dije que tenía empezado ¬¬ sino otro nuevo ¬¬ con lo cual, sigo amenazando al fandom con más de mis fics XDDDDD.**

**Es que me hicieron mucha ilusión los reviews del otro fic y me animé tanto que empecé este fic nuevo jejeje. Es que cuando me da por algo puedo llegar a ser muuuuuuy pesada ;-D**

**Pensaba subirlo más adelante pero como lo tenía acabado y el día 13 es el cumple de Mello pos dije ¡vamos a hacerle un homenaje! (Aunque el fic no tiene nada que ver con el cumple de Mello ¬¬, mejor dicho es el de Near ¬¬)**

**Bueno, este fic tiene un poco de todo por lo que no sé al final cómo lo clasificaré, bien podría ser una combinación de General, humor, drama, romance, friendship, pero como no se pueden poner tantas, ya veré lo que hago. Pero además tengo que advertir algo:**

**Advertencias: Este fic contiene YAOI, muy muy ligerito pero YAOI al fin y al cabo. Es un MelloxNear (o NearxMello, no sé muy bien cual sería la diferencia) y también algo de MattxMello implícito. Pero vamos, nada de lo que alarmarse, el día que escriba lemon lo anunciaré a bombo y platillo XDDD.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de Death Note, Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata y yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis perversas intenciones, eso sí, sin ganar un céntimo, qué le voy a hacer ¬¬**

**Pos nada, ¡espero que os guste! (y que alguien lo lea!)**

CASTILLO DE ARENA

Siempre que alguno de los chicos de Wammy's House cumplía años, se organizaba algo especial, eran huérfanos y no tenían a nadie más salvo aquellos con los que compartían su vida en aquella casa. Ese pequeño detalle les hacía darse cuenta de que, tal vez no tuvieran padres o hermanos, pero tenían algo parecido a una familia.

Pero para Near, la idea de ese año era más un castigo que una celebración. ¿Quién habría tenido la brillante idea de llevarlos a la playa precisamente para celebrar su cumpleaños?, ¿acaso nadie se había preguntado que lo más probable sería que lo último que a Near le gustaría hacer en su cumpleaños era ir a la playa? El exterior, el sol, la playa… Sólo de pensarlo, Near se estremecía pensando hasta el último momento que quizás se tratara de una broma de mal gusto.

Se dio cuenta de que no lo era cuando tuvo delante el autobús al que ya empezaban a subirse los chicos, ataviados con ropa veraniega y multitud de cosas para disfrutar del mar y la arena. Resignado, Near se subió también llevando consigo un pequeño cubo de plástico con paleta y rastrillo. Al menos así mataría el tiempo de alguna forma, porque no pensaba abandonar la sombrilla y mucho menos poner un pie en el agua. Con lo bien que lo habrían pasado quedándose en la casa… Lástima que esta vez no se hubiera enterado con tiempo suficiente para poder provocarse una faringitis comiendo hielo del congelador por las noches, como cuando planearon ir a la playa el verano anterior.

Durante las casi tres horas de camino, Near lo único que era capaz de pensar era _"Vaya asco de cumpleaños"_ mientras intentaba ignorar el ambiente de excitación que reinaba en el autobús. De vez en cuando era capaz de distinguir la voz y las risas de Mello, quien seguramente ya estaría planeando un sin fin de cosas que hacer, lo peor de todo era que, entre ellas seguro que habría alguna que le incumbirían. ¿Qué sería lo que Mello habría pensado esta vez para molestarle? La última vez la gracia había acabado en una conjuntivitis debida a la gran cantidad de arena en sus ojos.

Cuando llegaron, todos los chicos salieron en estampida hacia el agua, dejando todas sus cosas esparcidas en la arena. Sin embargo, estaba claro que Near no tenía prisa por llegar. Se quedó rezagado tardando un tiempo exagerado en colocarse una gorra que le protegiera del sol. Una vez hubo reanudado la marcha oyó una voz a su lado.

- Ya sé que no es lo que más te habría gustado pero de vez en cuando es bueno que te de el sol. Sobre todo el agua del mar y la brisa marina son beneficiosas para la salud.- se excusó Roger al ver que el homenajeado era el menos interesado de todos.

Near asintió mecánicamente sin protestar pensando que su salud habría estado igual o mejor si se hubieran quedado en casa.

Se colocó debajo de una sombrilla sin ni siquiera pasársele por la cabeza el quitarse la gorra o la camiseta. Pidió a un chico que le llenara el cubo de agua y empezó a construir un castillo de arena. Con suerte, cuando llegara la hora de irse, tendría un castillo de arena gigantesco.

Entretanto, los demás chicos se divertían en el agua o en la arena. Unos buceaban buscando peces, otros jugaban a la pelota en la orilla, recogían conchas, se adentraban en el mar con colchonetas hinchables, hacían carreras a ver quién llegaba primero nadando a aquella roca que emergía de entre las aguas… Llevaba ya un buen rato haciendo el castillo, tenía ya toda la base y parte de una de las torres, cuando vio que Matt salía del agua y se dirigía hacia donde él estaba. Intentó no hacerle caso, pero era imposible. Con lo grande que era la playa, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ponerse justo donde él estaba? Sabía lo que ocurriría después; era cuestión de tiempo que Mello apareciera por allí, y si por un golpe del destino se había olvidado de él, Matt había elegido el lugar exacto para hacérselo recordar.

- ¿Qué tal?- dijo Matt mientras se sentaba y cogía su mochila.- ¿No te bañas?

Near consideró absurdo responder ya que su cara parecía decir a gritos "¿Tengo yo cara de querer bañarme?", pero aunque fuera sólo por educación respondió de forma mucho más simple.

- No.- y siguió a lo suyo, con su castillo de arena.

- El agua está un poco fría, entiendo que no te apetezca. Además, esto de la playa cansa tanto…- dijo sacando su consola portátil y tumbándose en la toalla. Matt, al igual que Near, no estaba acostumbrado a demasiada acción.- He tenido toda la noche cargando la batería por si acaso.

- Uh.- respondió Near. Matt le caía bien, pero precisamente en ese momento no le apetecía entablar conversación, y mucho menos cuando Mello estaba al caer por allí.

Near miró de reojo hacia la orilla mientras colocaba pequeños cuadraditos de arena moldeada que hacían de almenas. Mello estaba saliendo del agua. Se acercaba… Iba llegando y parecía enfadado. Near se encogió sobre sí mismo tratando de ocultarse inútilmente con la gorra. Oyó sus pasos y se encogió aún más. Oyó sus pasos alejarse… Y miró, aliviado por haber pasado desapercibido.

-¡MATT!, ¿eres imbécil o qué?- gritó Mello, salpicando de agua todo a su alrededor.

- ¡Cuidado! Como se moje esto se estropeará.- dijo Matt, protegiendo su videoconsola de la lluvia de agua que Mello despedía.

- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo Mello y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y cogió el cubo de Near, todavía lleno de agua hasta la mitad.- ¿Ves esto? Pues como no apagues eso ahora mismo, no dudaré en tirarle el agua encima.

- Bue… bueno, vale.- dijo Matt, atemorizado porque sabía que si no lo hacía el destino de su preciado videojuego sería fatídico. No tenía duda alguna de que Mello era capaz de tirarle el cubo de agua.

- ¿Es que se puede ser más soso?- protestó Mello.- Para un día al año que venimos a la playa vas tú y te pones a jugar a esa mierda.

- Vale, ya está, tranquilo, ya la he guardado.- dijo Matt, asegurándose que su mochila quedaba bien cerrada frente a posibles ataques.- ¿Contento?

- Sí, mucho más contento, ahora vamos a echar una carrera nadando hasta allí.- propuso Mello. Matt estaba a punto de quejarse inútilmente porque sabía que al final acabarían haciendo la maldita carrera y Mello acabaría ganando. Pero Mello, al soltar el cubo de donde lo había cogido antes, advirtió la presencia de Near.

"_Mierda, me ha visto."_ Pensó Near, aunque siguió moldeando la arena como si se mantuviera ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Bueno, rectifico Matt. Sí que hay alguien más soso que tú.- dijo Mello, agachándose hasta quedar frente a Near.- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

Near no lo miró.

- ¿Tú no ibas a echar no sé qué carrera?- respondió Near, intentando que Mello se olvidara de él lo antes posible.

- Sí, pero ahora mismo estoy más intrigado en saber por qué te quedas ahí con toda la ropa puesta.

- Si tuvieras la piel tan blanca como la mía evitarías que te diera el sol.- contestó Near. Mello tenía la piel clara, pero no tanto como la suya. Alzó la vista levemente para comprobar que tanto los hombros como la nariz y las mejillas de Mello empezaban a tomar un color rojizo.- Aún así deberías usar crema, te estás quemando.

- Ya, pero no me cambies de tema. Eres tú el que está en la sombra con toda la ropa puesta, es una contradicción en sí misma.- el rostro de Mello se volvió peligroso.- ¿No será que ocultas algo ahí debajo?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Near, sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo. Estaba claro que no ocultaba nada, sólo que no se sentía cómodo estando en bañador delante de tanta gente cuando no era necesario ya que no tenía pensado bañarse.

- A ver… qué es lo que tenemos por aquí…- dijo Mello agarrando la camiseta de Near y tirando de ella.

- Suéltame. Desde luego no sé qué cosas raras estás pensando.- se quejó Near, forcejeando con Mello.

Finalmente desistió, pues si seguía resistiéndose acabarían rodando por el suelo y destrozando su castillo de arena. Tan sólo sería el tiempo justo de que Mello se diera por satisfecho y volviera al agua, entonces volvería a ponerse la camiseta. Así que en uno de los tirones de Mello, Near alzó los brazos haciendo que el rubio se llevara la camiseta junto con la gorra.

- Ya has conseguido que tenga que pasarme media hora poniéndome crema por todo el cuerpo.- bufó Near.

- Ja, ja, ja.- rió Mello, cogiendo uno de los brazos de Near, levantándolo y acercándose mucho para observar algo.- ¡Lo que te pasa es que te da vergüenza quitarte la camiseta porque ya te están saliendo pelillos!

De entre todas las cosas que Mello podía decir, aquella era sin duda la más absurda. ¿En serio creía que no quería quitarse la camiseta por aquello? Ojalá la intervención de Mello en ese día se redujera a ese comentario tan tonto.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo también tengo, y Matt.- dijo Mello alzando sus brazos con orgullo.

- ¿De verdad crees que me preocupa eso?, ¿crees que a alguien más que a ti le interesa lo que le pase a mis axilas?- dijo Near, ignorándolo y empezando a untarse crema protectora de factor 50 especial para bebés.

- ¿Entonces qué coño pasa contigo?- preguntó Mello, rodeando a Near e inspeccionándolo con atención.- No tienes barriga.- un dedo curioso se hundió en el vientre de Near.- Y tampoco veo que tengas nada raro debajo de toda esa pringue que te estás untando. Aunque a lo mejor…

Los dedos de Mello sujetaron peligrosamente el elástico de la cintura del bañador. Antes de que tuviera ocasión de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera pensando hacer, un chorro de crema protectora impactó contra su cara.

- ¡¿Te importaría dejar de tocarme?!- se defendió Near.

- ¡Ah!, ¡mi ojo!- gritó Mello.- ¿Eres tonto? No iba a hacerte nada pero ahora… ¡Tú te lo has buscado!

De repente, un golpe y una nube de arena. Una pelota que se había escapado sin control derribó a Near llevándose por delante el castillo de arena.

Mello, aún con un ojo medio cerrado, evaluó sus alternativas; los chicos estúpidos que habían dejado ir la pelota destrozando el castillo y golpeando a Near, o el propio Near que trataba de levantarse aturdido por el golpe con todo el cuerpo rebozado en una mezcla de crema y arena.

- ¡MATT!, ¡Cógelo!- ordenó Mello.

Matt dudó. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no sabía qué era aquello que debía coger.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡A NEAR!, ¿A QUIEN VA A SER?- gritó Mello antes de salir en busca de los chicos de la pelota.

Aunque su rostro parecía estar pidiendo perdón, Matt hizo lo que Mello había pedido. Cuando Near se estaba incorporando, escupiendo arena y limpiándosela de los ojos, Matt lo levantó del suelo rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del pequeño.

Near pataleaba y trataba de deshacerse de Matt. Éste lo sujetaba con fuerza aunque era difícil, pese a que Near no era alto y estaba delgado, pesaba demasiado como para que pudiera retenerlo mucho tiempo, más aún cuando no dejaba de moverse y para colmo se le resbalaba por culpa de la crema protectora.

- ¡Suéltame, Matt! Sabes que no quieres hacer esto.

- ¡No te muevas más o te harás daño!

Matt no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que Mello pretendía, se limitaba a intentar sujetar bien a Near hasta que su amigo volviera, y esperaba que fuera pronto o el pobre Near se haría daño si caía al suelo. Near tampoco sabía qué sería lo que pasaba por la mente de Mello, aunque podía imaginarlo. La idea era tan desconcertante… Le estaba escuchando recriminar a aquellos niños, gritándoles, diciéndoles que por su culpa la pelota había roto el castillo y le había golpeado, que si acaso estaban ciegos para no haberse dado cuenta que él estaba allí… Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba Matt, reteniéndole porque por lo visto Mello tenía algo planeado para él.

- ¡MELLO DATE PRISA!- gritó Matt notando que Near se le resbalaba.

Mello llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que Near se cayera al suelo. Ayudó a Matt agarrando las piernas del chico. Inclinó la cabeza indicando que fueran hacia el agua.

Near no paraba de moverse, sobre todo después de ver el gesto de Mello. El agua… ¡NO! Mello no podía ser capaz de algo así. Sabía de sobra que le daba pánico, ¡que ni siquiera sabía nadar!

¿Por qué todo lo que les relacionaba carecía de sentido?

¿Qué sentido tenía que regañara a aquellos chicos por hacerle daño si luego él mismo se encargaba de hacerle algo que le dolía más que un simple balonazo en la cabeza?

¿Por qué le decía que le odiaba y luego le protegía?

¿Por qué le protegía para luego hacerle esas cosas?

¿Por qué, si era cierto que no le soportaba, no se contentaba con ignorarle sin más?

- Uno, dos y… ¡TRES!

Los confusos pensamientos de Near se vieron interrumpidos por el frío del agua. Se hundía y no era capaz de oír nada más que sonidos amortiguados. Aunque no sabía nadar esperaba alcanzar el fondo para poder tomar impulso. Por un lado pensaba que esta vez Mello se había pasado de la raya y que bien merecía un escarmiento por ello, pero por otro lado le invadía una extraña sensación de tranquilidad. El contacto con el agua no estaba siendo tan terrible como había imaginado. Le daba pánico el mar, sí, y siempre había tenido la impresión de que si algún día caía en aguas profundas se ahogaría porque, debido al miedo, no sería capaz de razonar siquiera cual sería el método más adecuado para permanecer a flote. Pero la sensación no estaba siendo esa y la culpa la tenía Mello. Porque si Mello estaba allí no dejaría que le ocurriese nada.

Efectivamente, Near estaba en lo cierto, y lo supo en el mismo instante en que una mano le agarraba de la muñeca y tiraba de él hacia la superficie.

Cuando salió lo primero que hizo, de forma instintiva, fue sujetarse al cuello de Mello. Éste se quedó mirándole entre extrañado e incómodo. Near comprendió esa reacción porque él se sentía igual. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, y Mello también lo sabía, pero… ¿qué quería que hiciera?, ¡no sabía nadar!, ¡no tenía otra alternativa!

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo Mello al ver que Near lejos de soltarse, lo que hacía era agarrarse con más fuerza.

- Intentar no ahogarme, es obvio.- dijo Near, deseando que lo sacaran del agua cuanto antes, nunca se había visto en una situación tan embarazosa. Algo rozó sus pies y antes de que pudiera pensar qué es lo que había hecho, había rodeado la cintura de Mello con sus piernas.

- ¡NEAR!- gritó Mello sintiéndose cada vez más confuso. Si ya era raro tener a Near colgado del cuello, más lo era tenerlo con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿Qué era eso?- preguntó mirando hacia el agua.

- ¡NEAR!, ¡NO ME SEAS NENAZA!- exclamó Mello forcejeando para quitarse a Near de encima.- ¡Pues sería un pez!, ¿qué esperabas?, ¿Qué te atacara un tiburón en la orilla?

- ¿Orilla?

- ¡Sí, Near!, ¡SUÉLTAME!, ¡haces pie perfectamente!- desveló Mello.

En ese momento, la vergüenza se apoderó de Near, pero aún así no se atrevía a soltarse, ¿y si Mello estaba mintiendo? Sin quererlo aflojó la presión para inclinarse y comprobar que lo que decía Mello era cierto. Instante que Mello aprovechó para empujarle y hacer que cayera de nuevo al agua.

El agua otra vez… Y Near fue consciente de que Mello decía la verdad. No estaban más que a unos metros de la orilla. Ridículo… Se puso en pie y confirmó que el agua no le llegaba más arriba de los hombros. Ridículo, no. Ridículo espantoso.

Sintió que las mejillas le ardían, tal vez fuera la vergüenza, o tal vez fuera a causa del sol, o tal vez fuera que las mejillas de Mello también se habían vuelto de un color más intenso. Lo más sensato sería volver a su sombrilla y olvidar que todo aquello había pasado.

Sin decir nada, y viendo que Mello seguía allí parado mirándole en un ataque de súbita timidez, se dio la vuelta para salir del agua.

- Deberías pensar en las consecuencias antes de actuar.- murmuró Near.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron sacar a Mello de su trance.

- ¿Es que siempre tienes que salir con el mismo tema?- protestó Mello.

- Es que es la verdad.- dijo Near, deteniéndose y girándose un poco para mirarle.- Si tan horrible te parecía la idea de que me agarrara a ti, no haberme tirado al agua. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para haber sabido cual sería mi reacción.

- Y yo creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no te tiraría en un sitio donde no hicieras pie. Te odio, vale, pero no tanto como para matarte.- se excusó Mello.

- Si me odiaras tanto como dices nada de esto habría ocurrido.

- Vale, admito que hay veces que se me olvida sólo un poco lo mucho que te odio, pero en seguida me lo recuerdas cuando te pones así.

- Si no me pusiera así, molestarme no tendría gracia, ¿no?

- Ah, admites que te pones así porque te gusta que te moleste.

-¡AHHH!- gritó Matt volviéndose loco con aquella conversación absurda, acaparando las miradas de los dos chicos.- ¿No os dais cuenta que vivís en un círculo vicioso? Tú le odias porque siempre te recrimina lo que haces, y él te recrimina lo que haces porque tú lo haces para molestarle y así siempre, día tras día, siempre igual. Me aburro, ¿puedo irme?

- ¡NO! Tú te quedas ahí.- dijo Mello y se volvió de nuevo hacia Near.- Si alguna vez probaras a hacer las cosas sin pensar dejarías de ser tan aburrido.

- No puedo. Y esa es la gran diferencia entre tú y yo.

- Ah, ¿y es eso lo que te hace mejor que yo?- dijo Mello con rabia en la voz.- Porque si es así, no pienso cambiar, no voy a dejar de ser como soy sólo por superarte. Si ser el número uno significa ser como tú, prefiero no serlo. Ya te he dicho que eres muy aburrido.

- Nadie ha hablado de ser mejor o peor. Simplemente somos diferentes. Tú tienes tus maneras de actuar y yo tengo las mías. Lo único que te he aconsejado es que deberías tener en cuenta las consecuencias de lo que haces porque puede que éstas no te gusten.

- ¡Y dale con que puede que no me gusten!- exclamó Mello, su rostro enrojeciéndose más y más.- ¡Si lo que estás buscando es que confiese que me ha gustado que te pegaras a mí como una lapa, lo haré!, ¡me ha gustado!, ¿vale?, ¿estás contento ya?

- Mello…- murmuró Matt, asustándose por el cariz que estaba tomando todo aquello.

Mello no lo escuchó. Estaba tan furioso con Near porque siempre conseguía sacarle de sus casillas, porque tenía esa habilidad de manipularlo todo y conseguir siempre lo que se proponía que lo último que le importaba a Mello era lo que Matt dijese en ese momento.

- ¡Me ha gustado porque te he visto ponerte colorado!, ¡porque por primera vez he visto que te has dejado llevar olvidándote de tus estúpidas manías!, ¡me he sentido orgulloso de ser la única persona que ha conseguido sacar a la luz al Near humano que se ruboriza y tiene miedo!

Al oírlo, Near sintió sus mejillas arder de nuevo. Mello tenía razón, se había dado cuenta de que aquel impulso no había sido un acto propio de él.

- Ya lo sé.- murmuró Near, girándose y dándole la espalda.- Eso es lo que te gusta de mí. Me proteges de los demás porque te consideras el único con derecho a descubrir lo que hay en mi interior.

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR ESO?!- gritó Mello, molesto y confuso por la respuesta de Near.- ¡INSINUAR QUE TE QUIERO SOLO PARA MÍ!

Y como era habitual en Mello, actuó sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin tener en cuenta la advertencia de Near. Las consecuencias no siempre tenían que ser las esperadas, no siempre tenían que ser agradables…

Estaban cerca, por lo que lo alcanzó cuando el chico aún no había avanzado más que unos pasos. Sin avisarle, desde atrás consiguió taparle la boca con la mano. Daba igual que Near tratara de apartarle, Mello era más fuerte que él y estaba furioso, no soltaría la mano por mucho que Near le clavara las uñas. En un gesto rápido, volvió a hundirlo en el agua. Estaban en un sitio poco profundo por lo que Mello sólo tenía que agacharse un poco para conseguir mantener a Near acorralado contra la arena del fondo.

Las manos de Near intentaban aferrarse al brazo de Mello, pero sólo resbalaban sin conseguirlo. Sus piernas se movían en todas las direcciones, sus pies se hundían en la arena sin poder encontrar un punto de apoyo con el que ejercer fuerza para salir, tampoco encontraban las piernas de Mello para apartarlo de él con una patada.

Pero sabía que Mello sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

- Near… Near…- murmuraba Mello entre dientes apretando, apretando…

- ¡Mello, déjalo ya!- oyó decir a Matt, que se acercaba bastante alarmado.

- No puedes decir eso…- seguía murmurando Mello como si hablara con Near aunque éste no pudiera escucharlo.- ¡No puedes saberlo! No puedes saber todo sobre mí mientras tú sólo muestras lo que quieres que yo vea.

- ¡MELLO!- exclamó Matt observando que Mello estaba tan absorto que no se daba cuenta de que el agua estaba empezando a calmarse. Le empujó pero no consiguió derribarle.- ¡PARA, VAS A AHOGARLO!

Mello abrió los ojos como si hubiera despertado de un mal sueño. Soltó la mano que cubría la boca de Near y descubrió con horror que Matt estaba en lo cierto. Near no se movía. Su cuerpo comenzó a subir ya que nada lo retenía ahora. Su rostro… Los ojos cerrados y la piel de un color cercano al morado.

- ¡NEAR!- gritó Mello con desesperación. No podía ser verdad, simplemente no podía…- ¡Matt, ayúdame!

De forma instintiva, Mello rodeó los hombros de Near y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. La cabeza inclinada con miedo y arrepentimiento, sus cabellos rubios acariciando la piel de Near movidos por las débiles olas, sus ojos aprisionados contra el hombro inerte mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de su cuerpo mojado.

Matt sostuvo las piernas de Near y entre ambos jóvenes lo sacaron del mar. Lo tumbaron sobre la arena y, asido por los hombros, Mello lo zarandeaba esperando alguna respuesta.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó, asustado.

- Si tiene agua en los pulmones hay que sacársela o no podrá respirar.- sugirió Matt.

- Bien. Vamos, ayúdame.- dijo Mello a la vez que los dos se colocaban entorno al cuerpo de Near.

No tenían una idea clara de cómo se hacía, pero lo habían visto en muchas películas y más o menos entendían el procedimiento. Mello se puso de rodillas al lado de la cabeza de Near, colocándola un poco elevada sobre sus piernas. Si lo dejaba totalmente horizontal podría atragantarse al expulsar el agua. Matt se colocó a horcajadas a la altura del vientre, con las manos unidas buscando el hueco entre las costillas. Presionó tres veces y Mello, tapando la nariz de Near y abriéndole la boca posicionó la suya sobre ésta para insuflarle aire. Estaba demasiado asustado y demasiado nervioso como para que algo así le causara turbación.

Estaba demasiado asustado y demasiado nervioso como para darse cuenta de que Near respiraba y había expulsado una bocanada de agua que había retenido a propósito.

- ¡Ha echado agua, Matt!- informó Mello con alivio.- Otra vez.

Repitieron lo mismo varias veces pero no consiguieron sacar más agua.

- ¿Por qué no reacciona? Si no vuelve en sí es que debe tener más agua pero no conseguimos sacarle más. ¡Ve a buscar a Roger, esto es muy raro!-propuso Mello.

Matt se marchó en busca de Roger, pero Mello no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Seguiría intentándolo. La piel algo enrojecida en el pecho de Near indicaba el lugar donde Matt había estado presionando y que ahora era su objetivo. Al colocar las manos sintió los latidos del corazón. Near estaba vivo, ¿qué demonios pasaba?, ¿qué estaban haciendo mal?

Empujó tres veces y con rapidez acudió a soplarle más aire. Nada. Otra vez, presión y aire.

Aunque ahora sí que notó algo. Algo suave que se introducía despacio en su boca. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de algún pez que Near había tragado y que era el causante de su asfixia.

A pesar del sabor salado del agua de mar, todavía podía reconocerse el gusto dulce del chocolate. A Near le habría gustado probar su sabor original en la primera vez. Pero aquellas eran las consecuencias y había que atenerse a ellas, como bien sabía.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que, en realidad no se trataba de ningún pez. La boca de Near se había cerrado un poco, sentía contra su nariz la débil respiración que poco a poco se iba haciendo más fuerte. Se agachó un poco más sobre él, haciendo el contacto más cómodo, más profundo. No se negó a aquella invitación, aquella prueba de vida que entraba en contacto con su lengua, rozándola para retirarse tímidamente. Mello le siguió a la vez que lágrimas de alivio surgían de sus ojos para deslizarse y fundirse con sus labios que acababan de separarse. Volvieron a rozarse, salados y húmedos, y se entreabrieron por instinto ya que ninguno de los dos había hecho aquello antes. Un rastro de dulce saliva brilló en el labio inferior de Near cuando la lengua de Mello lo rozó antes entrar en su boca y unirse de nuevo. Esta vez más que una simple caricia, pequeños toques intercalados con largos roces que cada vez se hacían más profundos necesitando una entrega que hizo que incluso sus dientes chocaran. Respondían al unísono, se entremezclaban siguiéndose el uno al otro como si se adivinaran los pensamientos. Se sentían cómodos así, siendo Mello quien invadía, quien marcaba ese ritmo que Near correspondía sin dificultad.

- No encuentro a Roger…¡¡¡¿¿PERO QUÉ CO…?!!!

Toda la magia se desvaneció en el mismo instante en que oyeron la voz de Matt. Se separaron rápidamente. Mello notó que Near se movía, había entreabierto un poco los ojos pero en seguida sintió que la mano de Mello le impedía moverse. Lo entendió y volvió a hacerse el desmayado.

Daba igual lo que hicieran, sus mejillas y bocas mostraban un color intenso que nada tenía que ver con el sol. Sus labios brillaban por algo que tampoco tenía nada que ver con el agua de mar.

- ¡No es lo que parece!- se excusó Mello, apretando a Near contra la arena mientras pensaba que por favor, por nada del mundo se le ocurriera levantarse de allí.

- ¡¿Ah, no?!- exclamó Matt, sorprendido, dolido, rabioso.- ¡Te he visto perfectamente sacar la lengua de su boca!, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ES LO QUE PARECE!

Mello lo vio salir corriendo hacia el agua, con los ojos apretados por la furia.

- ¡TE ODIO, MELLO!

- ¿PERO QUÉ HACES?

-¿TÚ QUÉ CREES?- se paró un instante, dándose la vuelta con el agua a la altura de las rodillas.- ¡IR A AHOGARME A VER SI A MI TAMBIÉN ME HACES ESO!

- ¡AHHRRGG, MATT!- gritó Mello, desesperado sin saber a quien atender si al celoso Matt o al inerte Near.

Ahora que estaba claro que Matt se había alejado, Near abrió los ojos. Mello lo miró, aún aturdido por lo que había pasado. Habría entendido el encontrar una expresión parecida en el rostro de Near, incluso habría entendido no encontrar ninguna expresión. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para encontrar esa sonrisa. La típica sonrisa de Near, aquella que ponía cuando hacía algo bien, cuando se le ocurría algo particularmente ingenioso. Esa sonrisa que le hacía recordar que por cosas como esa, era por lo que lo odiaba. Mello no se entretuvo a pensar que a lo mejor es que Near no sabía sonreír de otra manera y su verdadero significado era un misterio, podía ser una sonrisa de complicidad o simplemente la sonrisa tonta que sigue al primer beso. A Mello no le importaba cual fuera su significado, la única traducción que encontraba era la de sonrisa maquiavélica y retorcida.

Porque esa traducción explicaba a la perfección todo lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡NEAR!- exclamó sintiendo cómo rugía su rabia interior, sus ojos abriéndose avergonzados y furiosos.- ¡TODO ESTE RATO HAS ESTADO FINGIENDO!

En la mente de Mello se sucedían velozmente todas las imágenes, comprendiendo y sintiéndose cada vez más ridículo. ¡Y pensar que había llorado por miedo a que le hubiera pasado algo a Near por su culpa!, ¿tan cruel era Near de querer hacerle pasar por aquel momento tan angustioso? Y después le había besado y…¡oh, horror!, ¡le había correspondido! Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aquella era una reacción muy extraña en un ahogado, sólo se dejó llevar con sus sentimientos cegados por la alegría de saber que Near estaba bien. Y ahora que lo pensaba…

- ¡Pervertido!- le incriminó Mello.- ¡Todo esto era una estrategia para besarme!, ¿no es verdad?

- Bueno, en realidad no. Sólo lo hice por ver si de verdad me odiabas, por saber hasta qué punto yo te importaba. Lo del beso… lo hice sin pensar.

- ¡Mentira! No eres capaz de hacer las cosas sin pensar, tú mismo me lo dijiste antes.

-Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera.- dijo Near encogiendo sus pequeños hombros sin borrar la sonrisa.

A lo lejos se oían voces alarmadas. Entre ellas alguna reclamaba la presencia de Mello.

- ¡Mello!, ¡¡Matt está haciendo cosas raras!!

Mello gruñó y descargó su frustración en un golpe contra la cabeza de Near.

-¡Ay!

- ¡Que sepas que ahora te odio más que nunca!- anunció antes de levantarse para acudir en ayuda de Matt y excusarse en voz alta.- Matt no es como tú, él es capaz de ahogarse de verdad a propósito.

Corrió hacia el agua teniendo muy claro que por mucho que Matt se ahogara ya había tenido suficientes besos por el momento.

Near se levantó y volvió a su sombrilla pensando que, después de todo, el día de su cumpleaños no había sido tan horrible como había imaginado. La idea de ir a la playa había ofrecido muchas más posibilidades que la de quedarse todo el día haciendo un castillo de arena. Precisamente no recordaría aquel cumpleaños como el día en que logró hacer un castillo de arena gigantesco…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Ya está!, ¿qué tal? XDDD Espero que nadie se haya hecho un lío leyéndolo, espero haberlo explicado todo más o menos bien. Aunque de todas formas voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones:**

**Puse que Near no sabía nadar porque en realidad no creo que eso entrara en sus planes. No me lo imagino apuntándose a los cursos de natación de verano del Ayuntamiento con miles de niños molestando a su alrededor jejejeje. Y tampoco creo que aprendiera ni en la bañera ni en una piscinita hinchable XD. Supongo que si alguna vez aprendió sería ya de más mayor en clases particulares (con Mello como voluntario para enseñarle, of course ;-D)**

**Que Near no se quisiera quitar la ropa en la playa no se debía a nada en concreto, como pensaba Mello. Viendo que a Near no le gusta salir y viendo como viste, con pijama varias tallas mayor a la suya no creo que se sintiera cómodo en bañador delante de tanta gente.**

**Más cositas… Uff, pobre Mello y pobre Matt, yo creo que al final del día acabaron afónicos porque se pasan todo el fic gritando ¬¬. Y Near… es un poco cabroncete jejejeje, aunque Mello se merecía ese escarmiento XDD. Ay y Matt, me hace tanta gracia jejejejeje. Hice caso a algunos comentarios del otro fic y lo puse más a las órdenes de Mello, aunque me da penica que el pobre siempre tenga que hacer lo que Mello diga, ¡no le deja vivir al pobretico mío!**

**Y bueno, creo que ya está, espero que haya gustado jejeje. Se admiten todo tipo de comentarios (por fis por fis!!), también estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias y críticas pero por fa, no anotéis mi nombre en vuestra death note XDDD.**

**Bueno, pos lo dicho. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios! Y amenazo con volver prontico muajajajajaja (insertar risa mode Light psicópata)**

**Besitos!!**

**Ak**

**PD: Shock profundo ¡¿Cómo es posible que no haya ni un maldito fic rating M de MelloxNear?! O.O ¿Es que voy a tener que encargarme yo? XDDDD**


End file.
